The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are used in electronics such as smartphones and tablets. MEMS microphones can convert acoustic energy into an electrical signal. In general, as traditional MEMS microphones get smaller, the quality of the MEMS microphones decreases. However, space within devices that use MEMS microphones is minimal, and the quality of the MEMS microphones requested by consumers and/or device manufacturers is increasing.